Wildest Dreams
by Sasukarin's tomato
Summary: Sasuke nunca pensó que llegaría a sentir lo que sentía por su brillante y hermosa alumna Karin, y ella no era tan ingenua como para creer en los cuentos de hadas, pero era demasiado tarde para evitar lo que estaba por suceder y tal vez cuando todo terminara los recuerdos de su amor los perseguirían...al menos en sus sueños más salvajes.
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO I

* * *

Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, mi historia

* * *

Había llegado a la ciudad la semana pasada, justo para estar lista e iniciar clases el día de hoy, pero el maldito despertador no había sonado y se hacía tarde.

No había sido fácil encontrar un lugar cerca de la universidad, durante los últimos dos años en el orfanato ahorró lo suficiente para el alquiler de varios meses gracias a sus empleos de medio tiempo y había ganado una beca completa hasta el día en que se graduara para estudiar una carrera o de otra forma jamás habría sido capaz de pagar Konoha Institute of Social Sciences, la universidad con el mayor prestigio del país. ¡Y era malditamente tarde!

La pelirroja corría por todo el pequeño lugar, un departamento de solo un cuarto, aunque tenía baño propio y una pequeña cocina integrada. Tomó los jeans negros que tanto le gustaban y el suéter lila que acentuaba su figura, desenredó un poco su cabello pero una parte de éste parecía nunca cooperar con ella, había decidido por su salud mental dejarlo así desde hace un tiempo.

"¡Carajo!" se asomó debajo de la cama, no podía encontrar el otro botín negro para complementar el par, ya eran las 7:20 o se iba ahora o

"¡Aquí estás!" cerca del mueble en el que apoyaba el televisor lo había encontrado. Tomó su bolsa, sus llaves y corrió hacia la calle, por poco olvida el delantal que tendría que usar para el trabajo una vez terminada la jornada de clases.

El autobús no pasaba, la chica movía nerviosamente su zapato contra el suelo cuando decidió tomar un taxi, se dirigió a cruzar la calle cuando un estrepitoso ruido fue escuchado: unas llantas que frenaban contra el suelo y Karin solo sintió su corazón salir por su pecho y el metal de un deportivo negro que se quedó a unos centímetros de arrollarla.

"¡Fíjate por donde vas maldito animal!" gritó mientras pateó el automóvil, cruzó y tomó el taxi mientras el joven dentro del auto la vio con incredulidad para después ver que el semáforo cambiara a luz amarilla.

Cuando llegó al edificio 3 ya estaba retrasada por 15 minutos, ahora solo esperaba que su profesor no fuera un demente que la regañara frente a todos en su primer día.

Abrió la puerta de manera silenciosa y caminó hacia el lugar vacío que estaba al fondo del salón, el profesor no parecía haberse percatado de su presencia.

"No te preocupes, el profesor llegó un par de minutos antes que tú" le guiño la chica rubia a su lado

Ella asintió "Gracias"

"El que entre sigilosa como un gato a mi salón de clases no significa que no me dé cuenta de lo tarde que llegó y ahora también distrae a su compañera" el profesor dejó de ver el pizarrón para verla a ella y Karin pudo sentir como si su boca se abriera hasta el piso, era tan guapo, alto, con unos ojos negros intensos que hacían juego con su cabello.

"¿Y bien?" Había preguntado algo pero estaba tan ocupada viéndolo que no había escuchado bien.

La rubia le susurró "tu nombre, dile tu nombre"

"K- Karin"

"Se quedará después de clases a limpiar el pizarrón"

La chica no dijo palabra alguna, ya había pasado la primer vergüenza frente a todos los desconocidos.

"Bienvenidos todos al curso de Derecho" caminó para colocarse frente al escritorio y re recargó en él parecía ser un modelo más que un profesor "Soy el profesor Sasuke Uchiha" todos parecían murmurar algo que ella desconocía

"Lamento la demora" volteó para ver a la pelirroja directamente "pero una loca se atravesó cuando había luz verde y pateó mi auto"

No podía creerlo, cuando recordó mejor esa mañana… estaba en luz verde.

"Mierda" dijo en voz baja cubriéndose con el libro.

.

.

.

La clase terminó, la rubia a su lado se paró de su asiento y vio a Karin "Suerte" dijo como despedida y la pelirroja caminó hacia el escritorio

"usted es…"

"El maldito animal"

Karin se sonrojó y acomodó sus lentes un poco nerviosa

"Y usted la loca" soltó sin vacilar

 _Quería desaparecer por un instante_

El profesor se acercó a ella cuando terminó de guardar sus cosas "Tome" puso en sus manos un borrador y la hoja de una publicación "limpie las anotaciones, saque 50 copias para mañana" dio unos pasos hacia la puerta "y no vuelva a cruzarse por mi camino"

Karin lo vio desaparecer entre los pasillos,

Soltó un suspiro y caminó de nuevo al pizarrón

"No creo que eso pueda ser posible, profesor"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

* * *

Estos personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Karin había visto al profesor Uchiha varias veces en el restaurante donde trabajaba, tuvo que atenderlo dos veces, estaba ahí por negocios y era bien sabido en el país que su despacho de abogados era el más prestigioso del estado. La forma en la que hablaba con ellos, lo mucho que creían en él, no solo era bueno, era el mejor.

Una noche cuando terminó su cena y se retiraba con sus socios, justo antes de atravesar la puerta volteo a verla y asintió como una pequeña despedida.

El corazón de Karin dio un salto.

La pelirroja no era solo una loca, también era una alumna excepcional. Sasuke estaba sorprendido por las grandes habilidades intelectuales de la chica, estaba claro que no siempre la belleza estaba peleada con la inteligencia, sería una mentira no aceptar lo atractiva que era su alumna, pero también era claro que no debía decirlo en voz alta.

La primera vez que la vio fuera del aula fue en el restaurante al que iba con sus clientes, usaba el uniforme y ataba su cabello en una coleta alta.

Una de esas noches fue colocada como la mesera que les serviría, iba y venía constantemente, el señor Tobiume parecía encantado con ella.

-Jovencita, ¿tienes novio?- Fue claro el momento de sorpresa que atravesó por la cara de la chica

-no creo que eso sea de su incumbencia, señor- dijo con un tono amable  
-Entonces ¿qué puedo preguntarle?- Pareció pensar -¡Ah! Dígame ¿qué opina sobre el debate que está teniendo el Estado sobre la pena de muerte?-

Karin pensó por un momento

-No creo que el Estado tenga la capacidad suficiente para garantizar que se esté castigando al culpable, en la mayoría de los casos no pueden estar tan seguros que sea el culpable, ¿cómo remediar un error cuando ya se ha quitado la vida? – respondió.

El señor Tobiume asentía una y otra vez- ¿Y si fuera el Doctor Uchiha el fiscal? Sus habilidades son extraordinarias, podría asegurarnos que se castigue a los culpables ¿no cree?-

Karin volvió la mirada a su profesor y de vuelta al acompañante –Estoy segura que el señor Uchiha se encargaría de castigar a los culpables y liberar a los inocentes, como ya lo dijo él es extraordinario en lo que hace- Sasuke la observaba con atención- sin embargo al ejercer dicha pena ¿no estaríamos convirtiéndonos en lo que intentamos destruir? Y por otra parte, ¿hay forma de castigarlos lo suficiente por lo que han hecho?, no me creo capaz de emitir juicios sobre la vida de otros ¿y usted?- tomó la botella vacía de vino y volvió a la cocina, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado. Claro que ella sabría qué decir.

-Qué jovencita tan interesante ¿no crees Sasuke?

-Así es- respondió mientras la observaba nuevamente.

La pelirroja se movía con más gracia de la que él pudo haber imaginado, sonreía de vez en cuento como gesto de amabilidad, tampoco escapaba de su vista las miradas que algunos de los comensales le daban, pero estaba seguro que si alguno de ellos intentase sobrepasarse con ella estaría perdido.

Esa noche cuando estaba dirigiéndose a la salida volvió la mirada hacia la puerta que daba a la cocina y ahí estaba ella, como si hubiese llamado su nombre levantó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron, Sasuke asintió como despedida.  
Tal vez había encontrado un lugar al cual volver las noches.

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA (^u^)/

Prometo contestar personalmente en el próximo cap ( es que ya es tarde jaja), pero el 3 saldrá muy pronto, espero que este cap no les resulte tan aburrido pero es precisamente un capítulo puente para hilar un poco mejor lo que pasará en los que vienen porque las cosas no pueden pasar de repente como si fueran enchiladas ¿verdad? se van dando poco a poco y luego BUM el climax entonces lo siento si no es lo que esperaban ;( espero que disfruten cada capítulo que nos acerque más a la historia de estos dos y no abandonen.

ABRAZOS! Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO CON EL CAP. 3 :D


End file.
